


Five Times Around

by Lamsfan



Series: Lams [2]
Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 08:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamsfan/pseuds/Lamsfan
Summary: John helps Alex get over his fear of heights.





	Five Times Around

“John, you know I hate heights.  I don’t know how I let you talk me into this.”  John just took Alex’s hand and led him into the gondola.  The car swayed a little and Alex swallowed dryly.  “Just hold my hand,” John whispered.  “You know I promised to keep you safe always.  I would never do anything to scare you.”

“Oh, really?” Alex laughed.  “I guess you forgot about Halloween.  I can laugh now but…”  The operator interrupted him to make sure they understood the safety information and closed the door.  It took a few minutes of moving, stopping and moving again, to get all of the gondolas loaded and John tried to keep Alex calm by telling funny stories about their friends, recounting his dreams, and reminding him of the misadventures leading to their first date. 

By the time they reached the top, they could see the entire river in front of them – boats with their sailing lights, buoys blinking in the distance, planes landing at the airport on the other side– it was hypnotic.  Alex forgot his fears and pressed his hands and face to the glass on the opposite side of the car.  “This thing is huge.  It is beautiful, though.  How many lights did you say it had?” 

“The brochure said 1.5 million LED lights.”  John paused to look at the lights as they reflected off Alex’s hair and in his eyes.  It was a beautiful sight, one he never tired of seeing.  “Honestly, I knew you would love the view but I thought you’d stay a little closer to me.  I thought I could try to be romantic and casually slip my arm around you and sneak kisses when we got to the top.  But look at you.  You’re paying no attention to me.  Have I ever made you smile like that?” 

“Of course, you have, love.”  Alex maneuvered to the seat next John, barely able to take his eyes off the view.  “But this is… I don’t know.”  Alex rested his head on John’s shoulder and even though he had heard the words so many times before, he blushed when he heard John say softly, “I love you.”  The ferris wheel made one revolution.  He looked up and caught John’s eyes.  His pupils were wide and the blue seemed to disappear to just the thinnest rim at the edge.  Alex thought he could drown in them.  But something seemed different about John, and his eyes, tonight.  Something he couldn’t quite put his finger on.  Alex shook himself back to the present and said, “I know that, silly.  You tell me every day that I am the sun in your days and the stars in your nights.  And you are mine.”  The ferris wheel made another revolution. 

“Did you look at the bridge?” John pointed across the river at the bridge connecting the two sides of the city.  Alex broke his gaze with John and looked to the bridge. There were small lights hooked to the edge that got brighter as they made a third revolution.  Suddenly he could see their friends, Angelica, Eliza, Peggy, Hercules, Lafayette, Tench, Ben and James, come into view, all holding signs. 

**MARRY ME?**

On the fourth revolution, John placed the [ring](http://www.tiffany.com/collections/celebration-rings/tiffany-diamond-wedding-band-GRP01604/tiffany-diamond-wedding-band-18409739?fromGrid=1&origin=browse&trackpdp=bg&fromcid=716543&trackgridpos=137) on his finger. 

And on the fifth time around, Alex said, “Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> On this day in Revolutionary War history, the Liberty Bell summoned the citizens of Philadelphia to the square for the first reading of the Declaration of Independence. Sounds like the perfect time for a proposal.


End file.
